Seperation
by StromLantern
Summary: Matthew is having a rather bad week, he found out who his father was, a famous hero, in contrast to his mother, a famous villain and now has to stay with said hero father.  And even worse, a twin brother, who is about a heroically annoying as it gets.


Matthew really meets Alfred for the first time one day at school. It was after class and he was carrying a large stack of books and papers, thanks to the school's no-backpack rule, to reduce back strain, well that is except for Alfred F. Jones, who had super-strength. Then, of course, while bemoaning that fact, he bumped into said Alfred F, Jones with super-strength. Thanks to said super-strength, it hurt and everything went flying; books, papers, unflattering doodles of classmates. And of course, because life hated said Matthew, he ended up in an awkward position. Namely, on the floor with Alfred straddling him. So while people laughed, he was in a compromising position with a hero. He wanted to turn invisible, but the oaf was still on top of him so that put a stop to that. Alfred's oh-so eloquent response to the events, was not to get off of him, but instead to look at him and say,

"We look alike." Matthew would have face-palmed if it were not for said eloquent speaker straddling him, instead he calmly asked,

"Could you please get off of me?"

"Sure, yeah." As soon as he was off, Matthew vanished, slipping through the crowd swiftly and going to his own locker. Apparently Alfred was smarter than he gave him credit for because when a locker started opening by itself, he assumed it was Matthew.

He ran up to the locker and starting waving his arms in front of it, Matthew materialized with an "Ow!"

"Sorry, my bad." Alfred was known for his lack of control. His locker had to be replaced almost every week.

"Hey, we really do look alike. Maybe its like the Parent Trap." Matthew after meeting him could barely be surprised by his choice in television. He grabbed the books he needed and vanished again. He looked back after he was safely down the hallway at Alfred waving his hands wildly around. He couldn't help but laugh, but that gave him away. He started to run down the hallway and Alfred followed him, of course with super- strength, comes faster running abilities and he caught up easily, grabbing ahold of Matthew's wrist.

"That is seriously a cool power."

"Says the guy who can punch through walls."

"Hey, I'm not saying mine isn't cool but yours is too. Anyway, do you know who your father is?" Matthew ignored him and continued down the hallway, with Alfred still grasping his wrist.

"Cuz I don't know who my mom is. Dad keeps telling me that he's waiting till I'm older so 'I can understand the tempting powers of the other gender' and then he goes into another 'with great power comes great responsibility' spiel. It gets annoying but anyway, do you know who your dad is?" Matthew ignores him. "C'mon, tell me."

"No." His face lights up.

"Then we really could be brothers. I've always wanted a twin. Here, I'll give you my number and you can ask your mom and I can ask my dad and we'll figure it out for sure. Oh um by the way, what's your name?"

"Matthew." After Matthew's hand and wrist were sufficiently covered in large black sharpie, Alfred waved him goodbye.

"Wait, I know someone that might be able to figure out whether we're related. He needs a lock of hair though." Alfred pulls out a strand of hair and gives it to him. Then bids him farewell again with a smile and a wave.

What Matthew really should do is give the hair to a kid he knows who can make voodoo dolls; it would be a hilarious prank. But his own curiosity overwhelmed his malicious streak and instead went to Arthur's house. The door is opened by one of Arthur's brothers, he can't keep them apart, who tease him about being Arthur's boy-toy and then let him go down to the basement. Arthur is already there, clad in robes, instead of his usual sweater vest.

"Hey, Arthur."

"Well, good afternoon, Matthew. How was school?" Arthur was lucky enough to be home- schooled, which basically meant he sat around reading books and casting spells all-day.

"Usual. Can you do me a favor?"

"As long as you're not asking for my soul." Did Matthew mention that he sort of, kind of had a huge crush on him?

"Fine. Can you do a spell to see if two people are related?"

"Yes. It will require some research but I believe the spell is in here." He pulled down a book from the shelf. "Why? Are you curious about your parentage?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Do you have a personal item of the person? I have a hair; will that work?"

"That's brilliant." Matthew hands him the hair carefully.

"Now, I need one hair of yours." Matthew plucks one and gives it to him. "Give me a few minutes." Matthew moved a stack a books from the dusty armchair in the corner and plopped down on it. He avoided Mac, Arthur's evil cat narrowly. He got it as a familiar but it grew to hate everyone, especially Arthur himself. Matthew is fairly sure he is the only one that calls it Mac, as its true name was Macabre.

He sits back and makes himself comfortable as he listens to the soothing, imposing and sexy tone of Arthur speaking ancient languages. In a few minutes, Arthur turns to him. "That's a yes. Is that a good thing?" So that idiot was his brother and one of the biggest and most famous heroes in town happens to be his father.

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking no. But I need to go talk to my mom."

"Of course. But Matthew, I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Arthur, it means a lot to me." Matthew walks upstairs and out the door ignoring Arthur's older brother's comments,

"What? Finished already." Another one pipes in,

"Well, you know Arthur can't last that long."

He couldn't believe it. His father. . .he had to talk to his mother. He walks in the front door of his own house and immediately hears laughter. So Francis is here. He has nothing against his mom's boyfriend, except for the fact that he monopolizes so much of her time. His mother notices him when he sets his backpack down with a thumb

"Why, hello, Matthew. I thought you'd stay at the Kirkland house longer."

"Bonjour, Mathieu."

"Yeah, Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

"Alone."

"Sure, dear." They both go into the kitchen and shut the door.

"What is it?" Matthew figures its best to go out and say it and takes a second to compose himself before speaking.

"I know who my dad is." He doesn't miss the look of surprise on her face.

"How?"

"I have a twin brother that looks exactly like me. I had Arthur check to be sure."

"Now, do you understand why I didn't want you to know? I didn't want to be ashamed at all."

"I still would have liked to know."

"I know, I just wanted to be careful. I mean, I couldn't have him finding out you exist."

"He doesn't know I'm alive?"

"No, you know how biased the courts are. He would have one custody of both of you and then where would we be. I was just trying to protect you." She stepped forward to hug him but he stepped away.

"Mom, I'm going out. I need some time to think."

"Of course, darling. Remember that I love you." Matthew nodded and left. As he was walking, he texted the number on his arm. **This is Matthew. We need to talk. **

A reply came a couple seconds later. **kk, McD good 4 u? **

Matthew didn't particularly like the restaurant, but no one would expect to see him there which was a plus.He headed to the restaurant; he assumed it was the one more on the hero side of town.

. . .

I really like this fic. Its inspired by The Rise of Renegade X. I hope you liked it. Btw, I've always wanted to use the cliche anime scene with both the run into each other and the accidental straddling- too bad their brothers. I hoped you liked it and if you did, please leave feedback, I'm dependent on it to write.


End file.
